Iris
by Sami-Fax-And-Klaine
Summary: max is a mute soccer player with ella as her twin and gazzy and angel siblings.fangs dad saved max. then fang and his brother iggy move in next door. lots of drama and fax. it is way better than it sounds i promise. its not a songfic or a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

A/N. I know that I have not updated my other stories in forever but I have the worst case of writers block so I started a new story but if you read my others, I probably will be updating soon. I will probably update each story (including this one every week)

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or fang would still be with the flock angel would never have turned evil and Dylan would never exist.

"You're the closest to heaven that I will ever be and I don't want to go home right now. When everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am when everything feels like the movies I bleed just to know that I'm alive." The song finished and I continued to walk home hitting replay on my iPod. Out of the entire goo goo dolls songs iris was my favorite. For those of you who did not know I am max. Maximum Ride I was once a loner. Now I am a mute. It happened in the dark.

Dark.

Bad things happen in the dark, very bad things.

It was two years ago I was 14 and walking home like now. I saw a car but thought nothing unusual of it; I just shrugged and kept on walking minding my own business. Then it slowed down and an obviously drunk guy walked out. "Hey pretty thang why don't we go back to my place there is a wild party going on. I'm sure we could find something fun to do." He winked getting closer.

"No."

"Sorry I did not introduce myself I am Dylan now come on get in the car."

"No."

"Little b****." He took me by the shoulders I kicked and screamed but no one heard. Least I thought no one did. "Hey unhand that girl right know." I managed to look over and saw a police officer. Dylan cursed and made a run for it. The officer made a move to follow but stopped when he saw me. Moreover, the tears streaming down my face. Maybe it was the sobbing he had heard.

"I'm Dave Venom." He said slowly as if he was afraid I could not understand him.

"I'm max." I replied.

"I'll take you home and you can get cleaned up but then we'll need a statement from you soon." He made a move of opening the door for me but I was already backing away. I did not like cars just as I did not like the dark because bad things happen. You might call me paranoid but it is Dylan's fault.

"I will never get in one of those contraptions again." I told Dave. He just laughed as if I said a joke. He offered to walk me to his house because it was closer. I agreed as long as I did not have to be trapped in those boxes that move. While walking it was quiet but when I looked at him I noticed he was wearing all black had black hair and had guess what color eyes. If you guessed black congratulations, you are a winner. You get absolutely nothing. It was not his fault that there was an awkward silence he tried to make conversation but I didn't talk Dylan didn't care what I said so why talk if no one will even listen. "I shall never give some person the privilege to hear me talk." I say making a vow that I will always keep. Always. The house was huge but I could not see much in the dark. Dave opened the door and made a hand motion for me to go in. I walked in slowly and he followed me

"Nicholas!" he screamed and soon I saw a figure going down the steps. It took me by surprise because he did not make any noise.

"fang." He corrected his I am guessing dad annoyed how his dad would always call him Nicholas or nick. It might be on his birth certificate but I will never be a nick I am fang not nick, nick died as soon as fang was old enough to pick out his clothes. He then nodded towards me in anowledgment. "Show Maxine the showers and can you find a pair of clothes that might fit her. You know because she is a twig." I was trying not to rip his head off for calling me Maxine. Fang turned and walked leaving me no choice but to follow him. When we were out of ear shot he said," You hate being called Maxine don't you?"

"Yep." I replied. "It is not even on my birth certificate my real name is maximum ride not Maxine." I said making a noise of disgust at the last part. He smiled and led me to the washroom leaving a pair of his sweatpants and shirt for me to change into. I never gave officer venom a statement on what had happened.

I was snapped out of the flashback by the noise of a car coming passed. When I looked over and saw who was in it I sighed with relief. It was only one of my bestest friends JJ.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" I shook my head no, as did the other thousand times the question was asked. I have an electric blue motorcycle but it was at the shop getting some touch ups to its paint. Every electronic I own is electric blue the same blue that is in my blond hair. The same color as my eyes too. Everybody loves my big sky blue eyes but I think they look like algae infected water colored bowling balls that I swear take up half my face. If you saw fangs eyes, you would not look twice at mine. Fang resembled his father exactly black hair, black eyes, black clothes, and no emotion. Even though it was so, dark out I figured out that fang and I have two things in common, we are both obsessed with soccer and we both look exactly like our dads. To get you caught up with the mute thing it was not all about Dylan that made me mute my younger brother ari was killed the day after and I refused to talk after that. My twin sister Ella takes it hard not having me talk but we use sign language. We used to do this thing where we said things at the same time like always then she would say, "great minds think alike!" than I would reply, "and then there are ours." She also says she misses my singing everyone said I sang like an angel. I was not bad but not that good.

"Max!" I hear Ella calling but just continue walking knowing she will catch up. Soccer makes us both fast and practically twigs. We know how to fight though we had no choice but to learn how to.(A?N. everybody who talks to max knows sign language but talks out loud and max signs back.")

"Hey maxi!"

"Hey els."

"What's up?" Ella asks even though her breaths are coming out in pants since we just had soccer practice.

"Nothing much but coach said there was some new kids moving in right next door who are interested in trying out for soccer."

"Nice I can't wait!" she yelled in her usual enthusiasm that never failed to make me smile. "Wait the house that is identical to ours." She asked slowly looking a little irritated.

"Yes but why does it matter?"

"How come mom and dad didn't tell us?"

" I do not know why momma and daddy didn't tell us!" and no before you think I am one of those stuck up girls or babies that call their mum momma and dad daddy I'm a brit and austi mix so I grew up knowing that mom was momma in Australia and dad was daddy in Britain. We came to a stop in front of our house and saw our younger siblings playing with our black Scottie total.

"Hey angel, hey gazzy." Ella and I said.

"Great minds think alike! Ella signed.

"And then there are ours!" I finished.

Daddy came walking out with four people in tow smiling brightly saying, "Max, Ella meet our new neighbors." I was frozen because I have seen the two before and heard about the other two.

A/N. not much of a cliffy but oh well I will probably update again before Tuesday and I know max has brown eyes and blondish brown hair but I am giving her clear blue eyes and plain blonde hair with blonder, blue and red highlights. Of course, the blue and red streaks are dyed but the blonde is natural. Ella will look exactly like max because they are identical twins but she will have brown eyes, and no blue or red streaks, because of her mom but they have the same DNA and blood type. Everybody else looks the same as in the books including jeb and dr.m. Fangs mom has brown hair and amber eyes and fangs dad is an older version of fang…or is fang a younger of his dad. See this is a good cliffhanger. Ha-ha. I also love the song iris by the goo goo dolls and the story will be based on this song hence the name but it is not a song fic it will just have occasional versus based on what the situation is every once in a while. I also know in the beginning the versus are not in the right order but I just put my favorite versus in. there are a couple authors that gave me some ideas so thank you and when I remember your username ill put it in here since I'm a failure with no memory. On a happier note if you have, any questions ask and I will put the answers in the next chapter ASAP. R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2:Our Place

A/N. thank you everybody for reviewing it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride.

I ran until I could run no more and collapsed beside a tree in the middle of the woods. I was not that worried about getting lost I knew these woods inside and out. I cannot believe they are here. Let me explain those four people that stood in front of me moments ago were officer venom, fang, fangs brother that I have heard about, iggy, and fangs mother who I have also heard about. Now I am here. Ta-da. I do not know why I ran I guess I was shocked.

"You okay max?" I look up shocked and see that fangs voice has not changed at all within the past two tears.

I smiled slightly not knowing why since I barely even know him."Yea." I signed hoping he knew sign language. His mouth dropped open. "Are you mute?" he signed quickly looking shocked. I only nodded feeling ashamed and then for no reason started sobbing trying to hold back the tears. I have not cried since I first heard that my dear ari was dead never again did I cry so why was it so hard around fang? He knelt down beside me and picked me up sitting me down on his lap. He rubbed soothing circles on my back while I hid my head in the crook of his neck. I did not shed one tear but somehow I would not care if I did if it was around fang. Only fang. Why fang? (A/N. silly max it is because your soul mates duh. Onward with the story!)

Fangs pov

I stood there shocked as the girl ran off looking how I probably look right now. What did call her? Maxine? I immediately shook my head knowing that it was not right. A wave of recognition flooded my body. Not Maxine it is maximum. You might wonder how I knew that since called her max but I could never forget those big blue eyes that remind me of the sea. I would drown in them any day. Damn they will be the death of me, though I do not think I would mind. I started running after her but did not know why it just felt like there was something pulling me towards her. As I just said, she will be the death of me. ( A/N. Soul mates!)

Max's pov

I slowly got up and fangs followed suit and grabbed my hand. I looked down and blushed.(A/N. everything in this conversation will be with them both using sign language.)

"So how have you been Maxine?" fang asked. I gave out a low growl and pushed him suddenly smirking.

"Just peachy and you Nicholas?" I signed back still in slight awe at how fast he can sign.

"Touché but really what happened while I was gone?" he asked in all seriousness now.

"Well the day after the incident when I went to your house my younger brother ari was crossing the street to get the ball that rolled over a truck came and did not see him and he was instantly killed. At least he had no suffering." I sucked in a breath and made the water in m eyes disappear. " although I still have a whole family who loves me most of the school knows sign language so I can communicate with them but it still hurts and that is what knocked me over the edge and turned me mute. I still play soccer and judging by the cleats your wearing you still like it. Ella, angel, gazzy and I are on the team and try outs are coming up so you and…iggy? I think your brother's name is can join the team. Now what I want to know is how you can sign so fast." I questioned in general curiosity after my sign rant.

"I am so sorry about your brother and iggy and I will have to try out but why do you think I wear cleats for soccer I might use them for self defense so when I kick someone in the head I can tear there face off?" I rolled my eyes at the last part. "The reason why I can sign so fast is because my mom was in a car accident that left her deaf."

"I know this will not make you feel better but I am so sorry!" I signed fast feeling bad that I had asked him about it.

"Your right…it did not make me feel any better." He whispered with a small smile. I gasped, "It talks in full sentences and shows emotion." He laughed that time. Not a smile or a chuckle but a laugh and let me tell you it brought music to my ears. When we looked up, we gasped at the exact same time because what was in front of our eyes was the most beautiful thing in the world like fang. What? You did not just read that. It was never there.

"Wow." I signed slowly afraid if I signed any faster, it would interrupt the beauty of it. Fang just nodded going back to the silent talks less than a mute fang. In front of us was a tree house that had a tire swing hanging off it. In addition, there were pink and orange flowers all around it. We walked to the slide off the tree house and sat on it.

"This is our place." We proclaimed and promised not to tell ant one else. Of course we pinky promised because the other promises are lies. Some may think I am kidding but I only trust pink swears. We sat there for a while and took turns going down the slides laughter of both teens filling the air and giving the forgotten place life again. We eventually began making our way home knowing they, must be worried by know. I guess I was wrong I did not know this place inside and out. Even if we only spent an hour there, it was like a second home already. "You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be." I signed to myself.

"and I don't want to go home write know." Fang finished singing aloud looking at my hand that was signing the verse with him. I blushed not knowing he was watching. "and all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life when sooner or later it's over and I don't want to miss you tonight and I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand when everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am." We finished fang singing and me signing.

"And that is our song because it seems to fit us pretty well." Fang said. I nodded agreeing when were together we let our walls down and it is like heaven not worrying. I never want to leave and it feels like there is no world around us. Look at me I am broken and I do not like showing the world the real me. They would not understand why I am mute and I have another problem to that only Ella knows about and my therapist but that is for another chapter and another day. We exit the woods having the slightest smiles on our faces and walking so close that our hands brush when they past each other and it sent tingles up my spine.

A/N. okay first max was signing the whole chapter in case you were confused she does not talk. No if you were thinking that ari was hit by fangs mom since they were both in a car accident sorry but those were both completely different incidents. Thank you for all the reviews. If you have any questions ask and R&R:)


	3. Chapter 3: Tears that ain't coming

A/N. Thank you all for your reviews. If you have any ideas for what I should do next in my story what they seem plz tell me because I have writers block for that story.

"Max!" my best friend, nudge, squealed running up to me. She lives right behind our house. I wonder why she is here her _mom_ is not one to greet new neighbors. If you can even call that thing a mom. "Your parents asked me if I knew where you went. I did not even know what they were talking about. They explained it all and I was like zomg do you know where she is. Then they looked at me as if I had two heads and said that was why they called. I ran right over but since you live right in front of me, it did not take long. We were all so worried and anyway that would have been odd if I did have two heads I would look like a giraffe but they do not have to heads. Hey that was just like the one time on family feud where Harvey asked her to name a bug with no legs and she said a millipede but they have a thousand legs. EW did you read about that one person who found a bug in their soup. I really want some cambells soup right now." She finished in one breath. I do not mind her excessive talking though she can talk for me to and now fang. Fang. Why could that boy make my heart stop?

"Calm, nudge, calm." I signed slowly making fun of her and do not give me that look because that is what best friends are for.

"Woof." She barked imitating a dog. I smiled and then turned to my family that looked relieved and then noticed that fang went over to his parents and iggy.

"I am so glad that your okay!" my dad exclaimed racing over to hug me. My sister gave me a look that said we would talk later; Angel and gazzy just thought I went for a run like usual. I did not blame him or her either because I ran every morning and night for an hour not to mention at soccer practice. I also run to get things off my mind, to clear my head, or when I am angry and trying to refrain from punching something…or someone.

"So you and fang." My mom suggested winking breaking me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes to hide the blush that was forming.

"Val you know max is too young to date especially after what happened with Sam." My dad cut in. yet again I rolled my eyes but otherwise did not say anything. "Anyway Dave where do you want to have the bbq my house or yours?" It did not matter because we live in houses that look exactly the same and had the same yard but the houses around them did not I always wondered why ours matches. Our house is three stories has an in ground pool and we have a river leading into the lake that we sometimes swim in. our yards are 7.5 acres large. Let's just say we never get bored.

"It doesn't matter." Mr. Venom shouted back. They decided to do it here. By now, we all made our way to the picnic table and were sitting there and talking when Mr. Venom walked up. "It's getting hot out don't you want to swim?" he questioned. Immediately nudge and angel shot up, screaming yes and went to get their bathing suits on while Ella and me exclaimed, "hell yea!" Well I signed enthusiastically.

"Language." Our dad scolded.

"English." We retorted.

"Great minds think alike."

"And then there are ours." I finished. Mr. Venom chuckled as the boys left to get the suits quietly.

"Excuse my daughters they do that a lot." My mom said exasperated. Ella then left to. I was now the only one standing with officer venom because my mom's were cooking and my dad was getting the grill started. Out of nowhere, I reached out and gave officer venom a hug. "Thanks," I signed "for everything." "No problem max it was a pleasure meeting you and having you glare at me for calling you Maxine." He said leaving me blushing out of embarrassment since he saw that right after he saved me I glared at him for something as simple as that. I walked away to get my bikini on. I opened the door and raced up the two flights of steps to get my swimsuit. What to wear what to wear I thought looking through my walk in closet. Finally, I decided on black swim shorts and a black bikini top, which had flames on it with matching black sandals. I have been hanging out with fang to much already I scolded myself. I cursed since my heart stopped yet again at the mention of him. I do not like him like that, he is just a friend, I tried convincing myself. Key word: tried.

I looked over when I heard a knock at my door and saw a timid nudge looking at me with sad eyes. It killed me seeing our enthusiastic nudge look like somebody just kicked her puppy. If she had a puppy.

"Max do you think that… that maybe I could borrow one of your bathing suits. My mom said-that buying me a bathing suit-would be spending-the money she needs for- drugs." She managed to get out between sobs. I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course you can you never need to ask and you can always live with us we have extra rooms and plenty of money." I told her. "My parents all ready said it was okay."

"That offer still stands?" she asked with questioning eyes. I nodded giving my hands a break. Yep nudges mom is an addict nudge always stayed with her hoping she had changed but I think that the hope had been fading for a while now and she had finally given up. Ella, my parents, angel, gazzy, and I already knew so she would probably only need to tell the venoms. I guess she would not have to tell them but it would start to look suspicious with her living here. I slowly got up and went to my closet getting out nudges favorite turquoise bikini and handing it to her.

"Thanks and yea I think I will stay her if it okay with you guys matter how hard I try my _mom_ will never care about me." I wanted to tell her that was not true but there is no point in lying to her. Ella decided that would be the right moment to barge in so she did. We looked over and saw Ella emerging from my bathroom. You might be wondering why she was coming out of there and here is your answer. Ella's and my room are connected by the bathroom that we share. Cue the oohh.

"Hey nudge what you doing here?"

"Getting a bathing suit and to say that I would like to accept your offer and stay here and become a part of this family." She said getting more and more excited with every word. Ella ran over and we all started to happy dance. It was odd. The being happy part. "And you can't fight the tears that aint coming all the moment the truth in your lies." My mind recited automatically finding another similarity in my life to fangs and my song. Fang.

"We got to get back to fa…" I started than thought better of it. "Everyone."

Although in my head I knew that, I meant fang not everyone. Right now as long as everyone was safe and together then all I wanted to be is by fang. I started cursing mentally I could not fall for fang. Not so soon at least.

A/N. Sorry that my chapters are so short I am going to try to make them longer. I smell fax in the future. In addition, how do you feel about the discovery of nudges mom. If you have, any questions ask. Other than that…R&R:)


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

A/N. hey so please wish me luck I have cheer try outs in a month. In addition, someone asked me what maxs other problem is but sorry I cannot tell you until later chapters. The more you review the sooner I will put it in. also here are the ages of everyone.

Max, fang, iggy, Ella, and jj-16

Nudge-15

Gazzy-14

Angel-13

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride.

Laughter filled the air as iggy told one of his perverted jokes. We were all getting along really well.

"So I heard soccer try outs are coming up any specifics, maxi?" iggy then questioned when the laughter died down. I growled and made a lunge for iggy. No no not because of the question because of maxi. No one called me maxi but els. Just like no one called Ella els besides me. He screamed and quickly swam to the ladder where he jumped up and started sprinting. Damn with his legs he definitely already got the position of mid-sweeper. Anne would be gaping.

"Iggy venom you better run." I growled in my head. Great now I am talking to myself. What next I get a voice in my head telling me to save the world? Everyone was following and cheering for me. I made a move to push him in the lake but he caught my arm and pushed me in. I smirked he would regret that. I let my body drift under a rock that formed a ledge and stayed there. I heard everyone panicked screams. Besides Ella, of course she knew what I was doing. I saw iggy reach in and took the chance and pulled him in. I got out laughing as iggy resurfaced spluttering incoherently.

"You should not mess with me I can be very dangerous and that was only a warning." I warned him."

"Dinners ready!" as soon as that was announced everyone went racing over. The conversation passed through my ears like waves as fangs mom looked very confused. I moved over to where she was sitting.

"Hi Mrs. Venom." I signed.

She sighed in relief, "hey darling so Dave tells me your on the soccer team."

"Yea I love it I mostly play forward and sweeper. "

"That is great fang and iggy love soccer to. Fang is a sweeper and forward and iggy is a goalie and defender."

"Do you ever feel lonely knowing that you're the only one who has to use sign language?" I ask genuinely curios.

"It used to be but I got over it but it could never compare to losing a brother. How do you cope with knowing that you will never see ari ever again?" I could not breathe I tried and tried but no air would come out. Ari she says. Ari my poor cute ari-dead. I see red and get up noticing it is dark. I panic even further.

Bad things happen in the dark, very bad things. Fang starts to get up but Ella stops him knowing that if he follows my secret will be exposed and I cannot have that happen.

Ella and I quickly dismiss ourselves and run up to my room where I collapse on the floor and get lost in my thoughts. I eventually fall asleep and faintly remember Ella picking me up and putting me on my bed. She walks over to her room and pulls her mattress up next to mine.

I wake up and see her reading on her mattress. I look over and look at the clock with sleep filled eyes. It reads seven thirty three and I am glad that I only slept for an hour. Without looking up Ella informs me that fang and iggy will be spending the night and we will all sleep in the basement, otherwise known as the game room. I shake my head yea right like any of us will be sleeping.

"We need to talk." She tells me urgently. I raise one eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I mean." She says with frustration in her tone.

I laugh, "Ok go on."

"You and fang have to get together you're so cute and everything so tell me what happened on that little stroll." She raises her eyebrows suggestively.

I roll my eyes," nothing because it was just that, a little stroll." I signed convincibley. If that makes any sense at all.

"sure." However, luckily she let it go for now. She grows serious, "what happened at dinner?"

"I do not have a clue Mrs. Venom mentioned ari and it was dark and I freaked." I shrugged.

"Kay but what were you thinking by the look of you, you would think they world was ending!"

_You bleed just to know you're alive_, my mind sings automatically. Since she if my twin she can read my mind, I swear, and knew exactly what I was thinking. She smiled sadly than brightens up and said that tomorrow we get to decorate nudges room that is now right next to hers but not connected like ours. I squeal because I have always liked painting. We chatted about stupid and random stuff that made us laugh until we saw that it was now nine and we have been talking for over an hour.

We walk downstairs quickly to see everyone arguing with nudge and angel. I immediately walk to where fang is sitting and sit down. He nods at me in acknowledgement.

"Would it kill you to talk? I am pretty sure you talk more than me and that's saying something." I tell him. He rolls his eyes and in response, I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"Will you at least tell me what they are fighting about?" I ask looking and seeing that Ella has joined sides with nudge and angel.

"Ella, nudge, and angel want to play truth or dare." He responds looking at me with a small smile that made my heart race.

"I am on your guy's side then because truth or dare is my own personal hell." I sign fast letting everyone know that I refuse to play. The girls turned towards me with puppy dog eyes and I felt my refusal suddenly melt away along with everyone else's. With a groan I ask, "Who is going first?"

Nudge starts squealing," can I go first? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…?" she trails on and on and on.

"Nudge yes you can go first but please limit yourself to sentences." Iggy saves us by slapping a hand over her mouth. He lets out a shriek of pain as she bites down.

"You bit me!" he exclaims in shock

"I did not notice." She snaps at him sarcastically. They so like each other I mused. On the other hand, I was impressed. _That is my girl._

A/N. hey I let out a small hint on what her other problem is. This is kind of filler saying that they are all friends and that soccer tryouts are soon. The truth or dare is in next chapter and I want to hear from you what do you think her other problem is? There are two jokes below and ill post the second part to them next chapter. You can leave the answers (including maxs problem.) in a review or pm or you can just keep the answer to yourself whatever floats your boat. Any questions just ask and I will be happy to answer them. Also once again, max did not speak and she has not since ari died or the incident with Dylan.

What do you call a duck with no legs?

What is a cow with no head?

R&R:)


	5. Chapter 5: Bleed

A/N. sorry for the long wait and so far nobody has guessed correctly for what maxs other problem is. Up next FAX.

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride.

"Okay!" nudge exclaims clapping excitedly "max truth or dare."

"Dare." I answer confidently looking her in the eyes. I later realize that I should have picked truth but then I think no if I did not pick dare than my life would not be perfect right now. So forget I said that I am so very happy I chose dare.

"I dare you to kiss fang…on the lips." My mouth drops open and I start to blush the shade of a tomato. I lean over and press my lips to fangs. I did not feel a spark. I felt a friggin blowtorch. I then figured out why fang affected me so much, it was because I liked him as more than a friend. I was pulled into reality by iggy wolf whistling and telling us to get a room. Before I even had the chance to look at fang I saw my dad glaring at us. I blushed again.

"Is everything okay daddy?" I asked.

"Yes honey it just looked like you and fang were getting along very well." He then smiled fondly at me and started walking upstairs. "Oh yea and max?" he asked stopping still not facing me.

"Yea?" I questioned.

"It's your day to feed the rabbits"

"Okay." I said getting up and walking upstairs with fang following me. Crap now it will get awkward. Fang cannot like me not like that I have too many things wrong with me. Fang did not stop following me as I got the food and water and walked outside to their cage. Just then, I noticed it was dark. Bad things happen in the dark, very bad things. I drop the cups and run into the house.

"Max!" fang calls but I just keep going up the steps and frantically open the door to my room too busy to lock or even close my door. I slow down and walk quickly into my bathroom pulling the razors out of my pockets.

I begin to slice my skin not caring to look at my other hundred scars trailing up my arms. Only my therapist and Ella know that I cut. I pick up the razor again and lightly slice into my arms as I remember that night. The darkness, the beer in Dylan's breath, the desperation. I hear a gasp and immediately know its fang. I am now curled up into a ball. Fang walks over and puts me in his lap much like earlier in the woods. _I bleed just to know I'm alive. _

"Max, max, it's okay it will be okay." He reaches down and pries my precious razors out from my grip on them. I flail my arms to try t get them as if they are the only things keeping me alive. He pulls out a sharpie from his pocket and draws a smiley face on both of them then gives them back to me. I am dumfounded for to reasons. One why was there a sharpie in his pocket and two he gave the razors back to me.

Noting my confused expression he says, "I have been where you are before and it took iggy everything he had to get me to stop." He takes a deep breath showing me the scars up his arms. "I know what it feels like to feel like you're falling into a black hole but never getting the relief of landing and having it be done with. I know it hurts and that the bleeding is the only thing that will put a stop to it and I know that taking those away from you will not help. I need you to promise me though that whenever you feel the urge to cut call me anytime and I will be there no matter what." He kisses me and I kiss him back the world just melting away around us. He slowly pulls away, lifts me up, and sets me down on the sink.

"Where's the first-aid kit?" he asks. I motion to the cabinets below me. He bends down and retrieves it. He takes out the rubbing alcohol and pours some on the cuts. I hiss out in pain causing him to press his lips to mine to take the pain away. It worked well. Very well. He bandages them up and picks me up once again. I want to open my mouth and tell him I can walk but I know I cannot I swore to myself to years ago that I would not.

I started panicking I was falling because I have never felt the urge to talk around anyone for a long time. He sets me down on my bed and I pull him down next to me.

"So what are we? Boyfriend and girlfriend or…" I sign trailing off some.

"I would love to be your boyfriend if you will do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

"I would love that." I reply leaning up to kiss him.

"Okay than next tomorrow I am taking you on a date, you have no choice.

"Fine but you have been talking in full sentences and showing emotion, the acopolypse is at nigh. The apocalypse is at nigh.

He rolls his eyes and decides we should go back downstairs. I agree because he is sadly correct but as we make our way downstairs I can tell we both just go back up to my room and lay down together.

A/N. sorry it was so short but I will try my best to update tomorrow. I did not plan to tell maxs secret so soon but it just fit and I was struck with inspiration. Yes, max and fang are official. Sorry if you think they got together too soon but nothing I can do now so sorry. I just love FAX. If you have, any questions ask. I accept all comments even flames. Now the answers to my three questions.

What is maxs other secret? She cuts.

What is a duck with no legs? Dead.

What is a cow with no head? Dinner.

R&R:)


	6. Chapter 6: feel me somehow

A/N. sorry I have not updated in forever. So without further ado chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you because I know you feel me somehow"

We walked down the stairs slowly not wanting to wake mine or his parents up. It feels like forever ago daddy told me I was too young to date, even if it was only a couple of hours ago. I smile slightly thinking about our date tomorrow. I continue to smile as that thought trails off and brings a new one. Fang is going to fix me. However, there is one problem. How can you fix something that is already so broken? I look down at our conjoined hands and all my worries rush away.

"Max." fang says softly.

"Mhm." I hum not feeling like removing my hands from his safe grip to sign a response.

"We are here." Again, I refuse to move my hands so I just nod. He opens the door and all eyes are on us. Angel, nudge, and Ella jumped up from there spot in the circle and begin some weird form of a happy dance, while squealing. Ella ran over and hugged me.

"You deserve this. Just tell me if he does anything but good to you and I will kick his ass." She whispered. I nodded feebly, knowing that never wanted to lose this feeling of pure happiness.

"You got it sis but I can do that by myself." I signed finally letting go of his hand. As gazzy relayed everything that happened to iggy, we saw that he was beginning to look green.

`"and then this." Gazzy finished exclaiming waving his hands dramatically at us, as if it made a difference.

"It's what love does to you, little dude, it's what love does to you." Iggy said breaking the brief silence, giving gazzy a pat on the back half way through his explanation.

"Well I am never going to be in love." Gazzy said with a look that could only be identified as disgust.

"That is what they all say."

Gazzy huffed.

"Wait we never finished our game and we have to because something that isn't finished is…is…is…is stupid! That Sam kid you used to date was stupid to. As was mike, john, and Chris. Damn max, why do you pick all the douches? I guess you did not know they were going to be like that. Speaking of not knowing on Monday I have a math test. I am so glad it is Saturday. What day is it by the way? Well of course I know it is Saturday and the month of May but what day?"Nudge did not breathe just talked. Yes, I know I should be used to it by now but how does somebody go from starting a game, my sucky love life (up until fang that is), math, and ending on what day it is.

"It is the nineteenth." Angel answered one of nudges many questions. We all sat down again in a circle. The order was me, fang, iggy, nudge, gazzy, angel, and then Ella on the other side of me. Let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor.

A/N. I am so , so, so sorry it is so short and I haven't updated in a week but I am really bust with all this end of the year stuff but I only have 9.5 days left and then I will be free to write fanfic all the time which means quicker updated and longer chapters. In addition, I hope you like the quote from the hunger games, at the end, I could not help myself. I am disappointed with myself not including A/N.s this is only 523 words.


	7. Chapter 7:Don't Understand

A/N. thank you all so much for the reviews and thank you tomgirl1313 for the awesome idea I love it.

Disclaimer: I o not own maximum ride.

"It is your turn Max." Ella informs me.

I grin evilly, "okay nudge truth, or dare?"

She gulps visibly, "truth."

"Do you like iggy?" her eyes get as wide as dinner plates and bug out while her mouth hits the floor in shock. Trying to compose herself, she stammers out a yes. Now Iggy is as red as a tomato.

"Fang truth or dare?" Nudge asks him after thinking for a while.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear girl skinny jeans to school on Monday." Everybody but iggy and fang looked at her in shock.

Iggy shrugged, "fang does that everyday well not the girl part but he where's guys skinny jeans."

"Dude! Why tell?" Fang shouted sounding very unlike him but hey I am not complaining it sounds sexy. Although he still does not bother to talk in full sentences. Really Fang? Really? I roll my eyes at the same time Ella did.

"Great minds think alike!"

"And then there are ours."

We burst out laughing. After iggy and fang "fought it out" fang sat down next to me blushing. I took his hand and saw that he had a purity ring like me. His was a silver band engraved with a gold cross. Mine was pieces of gold twisted together like a vine with a silver cross. I started signing using his hands.

"I bet they look great on you and it is not your fault most emo's have and attraction to girl jeans." 'I' signed.

"Not means emotions. Emotions get you hurt." He growls but whispers the last sentence, glaring at me. His gaze softens after a second and we both apologize. Were to perfect to stay mad at each other.

"Okay fang you turn." Ella told us resuming our forgotten game. He jerked his head towards gazzy.

"Dare." Gazzy answers the unspoken question.

"Start a campaign for gay pride. You have to ask everybody to sign a petition, until they all sign it, you have to wear pink, and rainbow striped clothing. He finished with a smirk.

"I liked it better when you did not talk." Gazzy grumbled but his complaint was barely heard, as we were all laughing. Well not fang he just gave a slight smile but hey, it is an improvement.

"This is not funny! Why do you hate me fang?" gazzy exclaims shocked that fang could be so evil. After he recomposes himself, he turns to angel.

"Truth or dare?" she looked up at her big brother and picked truth.

"Dang it I wanted you to pick dare I had the perfect idea!"

"I now." Angel sang like an, pardon the pun, an angel.

"Do you read minds," he asked after a moment of thinking for a good question since she ruined his dare.

"No." angel replies bluntly.

"Ella truth or Dare?"

"Truth." And it went on and on with many fun moments but nothing that stood out until it was iggys turn to ask.

"Max truth or dare?"

"Truth." I answer knowing if I pick dare I will probably have to get up and I am way too comfortable where I am with my hand intertwined with his and my head on his shoulder.

"Why do you not like the dark?"

Dark.

Bad things happen in the dark very bad things.

"I just…I… I…..I…" I trail off getting more and more nervous by the second. Fang starts to comfort me even if he does not know the whole story. Ella leans over and whispers one word. One word but it means the world. "Forever."

FLASHBACK

"Maxi." Whispers an anxious Ella.

"What's up els?" I ask groggily.

I just sang her to sleep because she was afraid of the thunder. I cannot blame her though because I am afraid of the lightning. We have always been like that. We are puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. I feel a shift on my bed. I look up and my icy blue eyes meet her warm brown ones.

"We should have a secret word." She says as if it is the cure for cancer.

"What?"

"You know a word that only we know." I nod. Our eyes meet and we both whisper the same word. "Forever."

END FLASHBACK

We were seven then. I still talked and the only thing I worried about was when my mom would make her delicious chocolate chip cookies. I still believed there was good in everybody then but know I know that there is not. That if you tuck something away far enough and long enough it will eventually disappear. Sometimes I wonder if that is what is going to happen to my voice. "I will never give just somebody the privilege to hear me talk. No one listens any way." The vow, my vow, repeats itself in my head like a forgotten echo. How could I ever forget it though? Everyone is looking at me now. Ella looks concerned and fang looks like he knows what I am thinking about. Due to our past conversation, I would not doubt that he knew exactly what I was thinking about. If only they were not all watching, me now and I made a promise to fang. Angel and gazzy know some of what happened but not all. Iggy knows about Dylan because of Dave or officer venom. I look at all them. I study them. The only thing I see is love. Therefore, I tell my new small, family what was so bad that made me so broken. Of course, I used sign language and left out the cutting part. That is only for fang, Ella, and Dr. Cool to know. If you are a little confused, Dr. Cool is my psychiatrist. His real name is Nathan Jacobs. I hate doctors but he does not think he knows everything because he has a degree or he read a book or two. He does not press matters when you do not want to talk about something or for my case anything.

"Why?" angel and gazzy ask.

"And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand."

I shrug. I know I should answer them but unfortunately instead of listening to sooner rather than later I listen to the person that made the saying now or never. I choose never. They are too young to know about this cruel world. Even if they are not that young. They will always be my babies. Always.

"Angel truth or dare?" I sign/ask to get the attention off me.

"Dare." She answers looking excited for a challenge.

"I dare you to help me with a revenge plan." I know she will luv it. Oh, no you know you have spent too much time with nudge when you picture the word love spelled luv.

"Yea!" angel shouts.

"Do you guys know how late it is?" scolds very tired Mr. Venom.

"The time of now." I answer.

"Ha-Ha very funny max your dad was right about your sass." I cock my head to the side and smile sweetly as if I do not know what daddy or he is talking about. Mr. Venom smiles faintly at fangs and I's position. I blush and fang smirks at my reaction.

Mr. Venom's POV

"Yea!" I hear jebs daughter, Angel, yell from downstairs. I get up and walk down to the basement. After max back talks me I notice her head is on my son's shoulder and their hands intertwined. Their in love I think fondly they just do not know it yet. Thinking I have been enough of a sap, I turn and leave only stopping to shout "Use Protection." Leaving all of them gaping at me.

Max's POV

After we efficiently picked our jaws off the floor, I look over to see it is already 3:49 a.m.

"Shit." Ella cusses. We get under the sleeping bags we set up in a circle similar to our previous one. We go to sleep feeling like we aged over ten years this past day. My last thought is that if fang did not move here today it would have took me ten years to do what I did today.

A/N. I am half-asleep right now so I am going to try to make this quick. Sorry if the names still are not capilized but I set my computer to do that so hopefully it worked. Max still has not talked if there is a part that sounded like she talked. Thank you for the reviews and sticking with this story. R&R:)


	8. Chapter 8: Concrete Angel

A/N. I am so sorry I have not updated in forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride.

I hurry down the stairs hoping I am not late for my doctor's appointment. After the first two steps, though I give up and just slide down the banister. Down there is my mother waiting for me with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face.

"Can you where anything with just a little black?" she asks referring to my all black attire. I point to my red and blue streaks in my hair than my bright red lipstick. Momma rolls her eyes but comments "that's the max I know."

I get on my electric blue motorcycle and drive away. Since the last thing you know is that, I went to sleep, let us rewind just a little bit. I woke up in my beloved boyfriends embrace. It felt odd calling fang my boyfriend I only knew him for a day but it feels like we have spent our whole lives together. I carefully untangle myself being careful not to wake him up. I look up and notice it is 11:15 and my appointment with Dr. Yale is at 11:30. All together now, Crap! Good things I am not one of those girly girls who spend forever getting ready. I sprint up the stairs and pull my door open and almost slamming it shut if not for the sleeping people I would have. I open my closet and look at my choices. I pick my leather leggings that hug my incredibly long legs and a black tube top throwing my signature leather jacket over it. I grab my boots and shove them on my feet as fast as I can. If you have not guessed it by now they are leather too. I sit down on the bench in front of my vanity and glance at the clock, 11:22.

While I picked up my gel, I remember that fang has promised me a date tonight or more likely forced me into going on a date with him tonight. I know force might be a strong word but it is not because I do not want to I am just not the PDA kind of person. I shake my head to clear it.

After a lot of preparing, I look into my full-length mirror and am completely satisfied. I smirk knowing that I look hot with my scrunched up poofy hair hence the gel, fair skin, grey and black shadowed eye shadow, long lashes thanks to mascara, and my blue eyes popping because of my eyeliner on the bottom lid. I check the clock one last time, 11:28. I have two minutes until the appointment. So know you are all caught up.

I run through the doors and walk to the front desk. I look overhead and see that it is exactly 11:30. Good thing we live in a small town. Every place you need to go is a maximum of five minutes away.

"Hello Max Dr. Jacobs is waiting you may go on in." the receptionist says upon seeing me. Yeah yeah, I know it is bad when they actually know you by name. I walk in with my usual aura of just not caring. I plop myself down on the couch waiting for him to notice my arrival. After a good five minutes, he looks up and notices me.

"Hello max!" he exclaims obviously surprised.

"Hello Dr. fancy-schmancy." I sign/reply. He rolls his eyes at the name but says nothing. We sit in silence waiting for the other to break it but we both know I will not because the obvious reason that I am mute.

He sighs, "When is school starting?"

"Tomorrow."

"Are you excited?"

"No." I answer because it was not as if we were on some big break it was just the weekend.

"So are you going to try out for soccer?"

"Duh." I sign noticing that so far this is one of the most boring meetings so far and I have been going here for two years. I do not know why he asked if I was trying out it was obvious that I love soccer. Speaking of that try outs start tomorrow and end on Friday. We talk and talk for what seems like forever and thank god after the first 15 to 20 minutes, all the tension dissolved and it was as fun as a therapy session could be.

After my two hours were up I noticed something. As I was in the middle of leaving with the door open and me halfway through it I asked what I had previously noticed, "why have you never asked me why I cut?"

"I never asked why you cut because I know you hate yourself for it." He answered. What he did not know was that he answered all my questions and none of them at the same time.

He was right though I hated myself for cutting. I walked out it was, 1:30. I got on my bike and stepped on the gas. I know you all are probably scolding me for not wearing a helmet but I never wear one. I am not even sure if I owned one but if I were meant to die than, I would have died already. If that logic is not enough for you than you should know that almost nobody drives most people prefer walking because like previously said everything was a mile away at most.

I think of nudges situation and how her mother is an addict and how when her _mother_ is in one of her moods how she sometimes even is beaten. Good thing she is living with us now safe and sound. Most importantly loved. Inspiration strikes me and I pull into my house. I run up the stairs and grab my songbook. I have always written songs. I run back down stairs and sit myself down next to fang on a couch where everyone else is. I start writing for nudge. I start writing for the life that she should have gotten. I write for my best friend. I write the title than before I even know what I am doing lyrics are pouring onto the page.

Concrete Angel

. She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

I finish the song and I silently make a promise in my head that one day I will sing it for her.

A/N. again I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I love the song concrete angel and it seemed to fit. I do not own it though. Next chapter is the date. I smell fax coming up. Flames accepted, R&R:)


	9. Chapter 9: Heaven

A/N. The date is finally here! I know it has been two weeks and I feel terrible but this is only a sneak peek of the next chapter that will be up next week but I have been at camp all month and this is the only time I really have so the official chapter should be up sometime in the first week of July and please everybody review because I need to know if people are still reading or if I should consider stopping this story. So review please!

I sigh peacefully as I hear the pitter patter of the rain hitting my window. I do not know why but it always soothed me. After I wrote my song for nudge we all hung out talked and made fun of each other for a while. My date with fang is at 4:00 and the current time is 2:00 so I am in no hurry but I start running the water for my shower any ways. I walk around my spotless room while the water is heating up. My family and friends say I have OCD but I beg to differ. Everyone else is just slobs. When I see the steam seeping into my room from the bathroom I think, it is safe to say that the water is hot enough. I walk in and lock the door stripping off my clothing. The hot water attacks my back and I moan in pleasure. After a good half an hour, I am as clean as a whistle but then again if you think about that whistles are not that clean to begin with. I wrap a towel around my body and another one around my hair. I open the closet doors and try to find the perfect outfit. Usually I just wear normal clothes to dates but fang is special. I really like him and I do not want to screw this up.

I move my head and I see the perfect outfit. A tight hot pink Cami with a leather shrug going with a pair a dark washed designer pair of jean short shorts. The shrug was black and sequined. I got a pair of black ugg boots and slid them on with the rest of my outfit. By the time I am done with just dressing, it is 3:00. Just one more hour. I put on my regular make-up. Dark eye shadow, dark eyeliner, and a lot of mascara paired with red lipstick, overall I looked like ecstasy on legs. I straight ironed my naturally crimped hair.

"Max fang is here." Ella tells me. After Ella and nudge threatened me to promise to tell them all about the date, I was on my way downstairs.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you because I know you that you feel me somehow you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right know."

A/N. So sorry about the wait and how this is not even really a chapter but I have some writers block but no worries it went away and the next chapter should be up next week as I previously said. In addition, does anyone have anything that they want to happen? R&R:)


	10. Chapter 10: Likinith

A/N. so sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride.

At the last step, I remember something. I have to bring my xcarthian pills. What if he thinks I am a freak and will not like me anymore if he knows of my disease? What if he tells everybody? What if… I shake my head and make my way towards the door he cannot figure out I will just have to take my chances tonight. He knows all my problems but this one and I would like to keep it that way. It is for me to know and him to hopefully never to figure out. I know it is wrong to keep secrets and I do not want to but you would do the same thing. I promise you would.

I open the door to see fang standing there with his elbow bent in a signal to link them together. I conjoin our hands and cannot help but feel the tingles race down my arm.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we walk down the sidewalk.

"It is a surprise." He responds as I groan and hide my head in his shoulder as I flick my fingers half-heartedly to say, 'I hate surprises.' He gives a light chuckle when I come out of his embrace and run away from him laughing which probably was not one of my best ideas, as I have no idea where I am going. My legs are moving so fast I can hardly see them. I hear fang full out laughing behind me and catching up which clues me in to know he is very fast considering I am training in one of the best gymnastic and the best swimming place for the Olympics. Then add my fandom to soccer and I am busy and fit which makes me super fast.

I sigh, just another mystery of fang I have yet to figure out. I feel him grab me from behind around the waste taking us both down.

Unknown pov

I look over from my ice cream to see to teens racing each other laughing as the one catches the other.

"Mommy?" I ask tugging at her sleeve to get her attention.

"Yes bells." She replies.

"What is wrong with them?" I point to the still laughing couple.

"There in love." She says with a fond look on her face.

"I want to be in love someday." I tell her. She does not say anything just smiles down at me.

Max Pov

I feel my hand start to shake, knew I should have taken my pills, and just tell fang that they were vitamins or something. I might be able to hold it off until I get home. If I cannot fang is going to know just how damaged I am. I look up to see concern and something else that I cannot identify but it is stronger than caring and if I knew better I would have said it was love. I made one of my infamous snap decisions and kissed with everything I had knowing that even if I could hold the likinith over I would tell him. Maybe just maybe he could save me.

A/N. Her disease is not real and neither are the pills she is taking for the people who were going to search it. Sorry it is so short I just got back from camp and my brother's graduation is today so I need to go. Thank you for reading. I love you all and I am so grateful. R&R:)


End file.
